


escape

by Firestorm0108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: dark percy escapes Taurus and shows just how much he changed





	escape

As Percy emerged fell from the elevator he was looking well all things considered but his clothes had been slashed, burned and ripped beyond belief , but he was still standing as he saw a Giant standing before him shrouded in smoke and Leo and Hazel on the other side of the room as he walked past the Giant barely acknowledging its existence as he stood over Leo “Annabeth?” he asked, his voice seemed different, in a tone of seriousness and darkness that Leo didn't know Percy could have as he suddenly felt more nervous than when he was facing the Giant. “Uh, she’s fine, she’s on her way with the others” he said as Percy nodded before Leo noticed the Giant trying to attack Percy as he held out his hand and the Darkness seemed to stop as the shroud of darkness concealing the Giant buckled over as Percy turned “i know i can't kill you” he said simply “but i've fought a lot of Giants recently and i know how to make you hurt” he said as he raised his hand and slowly closed his fist and the Darkness shuddered and let out a harsh scream. As Percy seemed unfazed by the screams as he turned his head “are you just spectating?” he asked as a figure came from the shadows, Hecate. “My my Mr Jackson” she said as she stood level with him facing the Giant “your powers have grown, but also something else,” she said as he shot her a look “the darkness that comes with your powers has grown to, i mean to cause such pain with so little remorse” she stated almost impressed as he clenched his fist tighter “are you going to help, or just judge me without knowing a damn thing that i've been through” he growled as she chuckled “you just remember which of us is mortal Mr Jackson” she said as she raised her torch as it shot blazing fire towards the Giant which turned to nothing but embers as Jason, Frank, Nico, Piper and Annabeth came into the opening as Annabeth saw Percy and tackled him into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her and she cried as Hecate chuckled “seems as though you have more than on Achilles spot” she remarked as he became tense in Annabeth's arms as he pulled away and faced Hecate “you know what I have and from what Hermes said last time i'm pretty sure you can't fight me” he said as he stood inches from Hecate without the slightest hint of fear “but if you want to play i'm all game” he said with complete calm as she simply smirked “i never thought i'd see the day the saviour of olympus would reach such darkness” she said simply as she vanished as Percy relaxed then collapsed as Annabeth caught him as he muttered “chains...break...the” he said as Jason got the message as he sliced through both the chains as the door vanished and the entire cavern started to shank as Percy fell unconscious.


End file.
